


Beautiful

by Ishimorie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Smut, plus-size!reader, tad of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Smut where plus size!reader is involved in a body shaming storyline and Becky determined to make her feel as gorgeous and beautiful as possible.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



“Becky? What is all this?” You ask in awe at the beautiful sight in front of you. Becky had pulled a blindfold off you, revealing a nice bedroom with dim lighting and a scent of roses in the air. Your favorite music was playing and she had an arm around your waist.

“I know this week has been difficult for you, this entire storyline is messed up, and I just want to hold you and prove to you that you’re a gorgeous lady, perfect, beautiful, absolutely adorable.” She moved to the front of you and roamed her hands from your hips to your stomach and sides. She kneeled down and pulled your shorts down before placing soft kisses on your thighs and pulling off your underwear. She then pressed a kiss to your mound, signaling for you to sit down. You moved to the side of the bed and sheepishly spread your legs. She took and walked over to you, and pulled your top off.

“Darling, there’s no need to hide from me, your gorgeous and it pisses me off that some people can’t see that.” She said using a hand to lift your chin to make you face her.

“You’re beautiful, don’t let those dickbags backstage control how you see yourself.” You let out a small smile at her statement.

“Thank you, Becky.” you said with a light chuckle, knowing what was coming next.

“No worries babe, the pleasure’s partially mine” she beamed.

“Partially mine? Does that mean what I think it does?” You manage to chuckle out.

“You bet your bottom dollar it does.” She said laughing as she pushed you to lay down, legs still dangling from the edge of the bed. She pulled your legs up and crawled on top of you, embracing your lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. Your hands roamed her body, likewise with hers. Her hands found their way underneath you urging you to lift. You complied, arching your back and allowing skilled hands to unclasp your bra, which was promptly tossed aside. Becky sat up, straddling your waist and admiring your breasts.

“So beautiful.” She murmurs, almost involuntarily, as she runs delicate fingers along the curves. She leans down and presses kisses down your neck and chest before attaching her mouth to your nipple, causing you to bring one hand up to tangle in her hair and the other to stifle a moan from your lips. She took notice and stopped her suckling.

“No.” She says sternly in reference to your hand. “Babe. I want to hear you. Whether it's moaning, gasping, or screaming, let me hear it. You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Need I remind you of what you do to me?” She continues nibbling on you while murmuring out praises.

“Becks. Please.” You plead out, desperate for more. “Strip down already and fuck me.” You whine and slightly cringe at your neediness.

“Oh wow. Somebody’s very needy. Arent you? My beautiful needy little princess, I’ll give you what you need.” She sits up and climbs off you, slowly peeling off her blouse when her feet hit the floor. You whimper at the sight. She hears and continues, smirking.

Becky, now as bare as ever, climbs back on top of you and encasing your lips in an impassioned kiss. The two of you were now free to touch each other’s bodies without barriers and hands roamed until yours were gripped and placed to your sides. She broke the kiss to move down your body, peppering kisses across your stomach, before finally reaching your thighs. She made sure to kiss them just as much, teasing. You whined and she took notice. She looked up at you before leaning down and gently kissed your mound. You moaned lightly, which drew a satisfied but still determined sound from her.

“Becky.” You gasped as she began licking up your slit, going achingly slow. She then leaned forward, took you clit in her lips and began swirling her tongue against it. Your eyes fluttered as she added her fingers, pressing one inside of you. She curled it and added another.

“Ah beautiful baby, you’re so wet for me. All mine.” She said removing her mouth and speeding up the movement of her fingers. “So tight too.” She let out a chuckle at that. You managed a smile, trying to contain yourself from moving your hands to her. She saw. “Touch yourself baby. Show me how bad you need to cum”

You sheepishly moved a hand down to join hers in between your legs. You started slow, teasing yourself until she looked at you as if giving permission for you to move faster. You obliged and worked your fingers in unison with hers until you reached the brink of orgasm. She leaned up and whispered sweet nothings and curses in your ear, causing you to spill over the edge, uttering similar curses out along with her name.

“There beautiful, come undone.” She beckoned, running her hand up your sides while her fingers worked you down from the orgasm. You breathed out as she removed her fingers and proceeded to lick them clean. You moaned at the sight and sat up to kiss her. She gave you a peck and pushed you back down to the bed.

“You need to sleep, beautiful. Today’s been long.” You looked at her dumbfounded. “But Becks…” She cut you off. “Make it up to me tomorrow hun. We both need some rest.” You sighed and moved to pull back the covers.

“Can I at least cuddle you?” You asked almost whining. “Come on, I’m not that cruel.” She laughed as she slid under the sheets and pulled you to her chest.


End file.
